Online stores and online shopping have become increasing more popular in recent years. Desktop and laptop computers have been used to purchase various goods and services from online stores. An online store may allow customers, via a network connection to the Internet, to browse, search and purchase various different items from the online store. Purchased items can be delivered by mail or make available for pickup at a store or another location.
Recently, digital assets (e.g., musical songs, movies, computer application programs) have become available for purchase from online stores. Moreover, digital assets have become available for delivery directly to the device used to purchase them. As such, today, a digital asset can be purchased from an online store by way of an electronic device (e.g., a desktop computer) from a residence and immediately delivered to the electronic device used to acquire the digital asset. In other words, after purchasing a digital asset from an online store via an electronic device, the digital asset can be “downloaded” by the electronic device for subsequent use thereon.
However, more recently, the number and variety of electronic devices with the ability to access online stores have dramatically increased. Today, a person may own and/or operate several electronic devices with the ability to access online stores, including a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a pad or tablet computer (e.g., iPad™), a smartphone, a media player, a gaming device, a television, and so on. In addition, an ever increasing number and types of digital assets are becoming available at online stores for various electronic devices, including, media, books, application programs, etc. As a result, management of delivery of digital assets to electronic devices can pose difficulties for users, especially those maintaining collections of various digital assets on several distinct electronic devices. Hence, there is a need for improved acquisition and delivery of digital assets.